1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention pertains to data entry methods and apparatus and more particularly to such methods and apparatus which facilitate entry of data into a memory means by a human operator.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers, of both the dedicated or embedded variety as well as programmable computers, are used in a broad range of contexts. In connection with such uses, human operators are often required to enter data into a computer memory. For example, so-called "fast food" retailers, i.e., sellers of food for consumption on or off the premises, sometimes utilize a cash register having an array of buttons, each of which represents a menu item. As an order is placed, the operator punches the button, thereby storing into the computer memory the food item as well as a preselected price associated with the item. When the order is complete, a button is pressed which generates a printout specifying the food ordered, the cost of each item, and the total cost.
Such a system is adequate for handling a relatively small number of preselected data inputs, i.e., the various food items, because each item can be represented by a separate button on the machine. However, use of such a system would not be feasible if the preselected data inputs from which an operator was required to choose and enter into a computer memory numbered in the hundreds or thousands.
Some computer systems enable a user to call up different screens and thereafter touch points on the screen to effect different computer operations. Such a system could be adapted to enter preselected data inputs displayed on the screen; however, such a system is not hand-holdable and is limited in the type and quality of information which can be displayed when compared to the broad range of information printable on or fixable to a tangible medium such as paper, e.g., varying shades of colors, textures, etc.
In connection with entry of data into a computer by an operator, it is typically necessary for the operator to collect information about an object or event and thereafter enter data relating to the collected information. In the fast food cash register example described above, the operator must hear or observe the customer place an order and thereafter make the appropriate entry.
Another situation in which information is collected and thereafter entered into a computer relates to geological characteristics observed in connection with core removed from a borehole in an earth formation. Some coring methods are capable of generating thousands of feet of core over a few weeks time on a given well. It is not practical to transport and store this much core nor is it desirable to handle it any more than necessary. Thus, it is desirable to evaluate the core at the well site as the core is recovered. Part of this evaluation includes a detailed description of the appearance of the core. This is typically done by a geologist who, in the past, dictated the description into a tape recorder or wrote the same onto a clipboard check sheet. The data is thereafter transcribed by a computer operator to enter it in a computer memory. This typically occurs in an office rather than at the well site.
There exist some prior art voice recognition systems which can be used to input data derived from the voice of a geologist directly into a computer and thereby avoid the transcription process. However, voice actuated systems require considerable training to operate and hours of collecting voice patterns from each person who may use them.
There exists a need for a data entry method and apparatus which would overcome the above enumerated problems inherent in such prior art methods and apparatus.
There exists a need for such a method and apparatus which would permit an operator to make data entries into a memory means with relatively little training.
There exists a need for such a method and apparatus which may be hand-held or placed on an operator's lap to facilitate field use of the same.